Silvetas metalicas in which steel silhouettes shaped like game animals and birds are used as targets was introduced into the southwestern United States from Mexico in the 1960's. These targets were manually raised and set up to prepare them for additional use. It was time consuming to go to the targets, right the silhouette target, and return. The manual movement to and from the target by the target setter can also be dangerous. This is especially dangerous where there are others using nearby target ranges and shots may go astray. In the last ten years steel silhouettes target shooting has become very popular. Steel offers sound reaction and long lasting targets. Target practice with the above described target can be more enjoyable than the traditional bullseye target printed on paper. In the last ten years many devices have automatic reset means to reposition the targets to an upright position. Illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,888; 4,426,085; and 4,540,182. Many targetshooters do not have access to these devices. Also the complex designs make them too expensive to produce economically. In prior target assemblies there may be only one target to shoot as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,345; 4,714,256; 4,739,996; and 4,773,652. This makes the shooting of rapid fire impractical and time consuming.
Still other types of target devices having a set of targets with a reset by striking a reset target as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,980; or using a cord to reset targets in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,194. There is a need for this mobile target with remote reset to reposition the silhouette targets to an upright position. There is ease in changing the different size silhouette targets. A target device which could be used at one's home for example in a garage as well as in the field. A device that is made for rim fire, center fire caliber guns, and also air fire guns. None of the prior art has all the features that this Mobil-Silhouette device has.